


More Than One Heart

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU Where Makoto/Minato is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance, Set Around 5 Years After P5/P5R, Slice of Life, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: On a typical day, Makoto and Yukari are enjoying their time with one another in the living room. They talk about the upcoming arrival of their child.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	More Than One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! Today I decided to write a sappy fic. It's nothing major or anything but I hope that it's good enough. Been busy playing Persona 4 Golden as well as planning my next fic, which is being taken seriously. Gotta give credit to a friend for the title because I still suck at that. Anyway, please enjoy this fic! Thank you, as always! ^_^

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo, but Makoto and Yukari decided to spend the majority of their day cooped up in their apartment while Aigis decided to take a stroll around the city. The couple sat on their couch, with Yukari situated quite comfortably on Makoto’s lap, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Feeling cozy enough, Yukari?” Makoto asked, a soft grin on his face, his hands gently rubbing his wife’s pregnant stomach.

“I mean, it could be better,” Yukari commented playfully, turning slightly to note his pouty expression, “relax, I’m only kidding. You make the perfect resting place.”

You flatter me.” he retorted in jest, pulling her closer to him.

Yukari was on the third trimester of her pregnancy, amazed that their little bundle of joy would be brought in the world in a matter of months. In the beginning, they were joyful beyond belief, but at the same time felt a sense of dread wondering if they would be able to be loving and caring parents for their child. In the same year, Yukari had lost her father, and Makoto had lost both of his parents. It also didn’t help that the relationship between Yukari and her mother became estranged as a result of her father’s demise, though later on they were able to reconcile their differences.

Nonetheless, they burned that sense of doubt, knowing that it would not get them anywhere in pursuing a healthy relationship with their child. After all, the couple simply wanted to be a happy family for the remainder of their days. Hardships would occur, of course. It was inevitable, but they would face it head on.

“Still can’t believe that we’re going to be parents.” she stated in a whisper, staring down at her belly, her hands placed on Makoto’s.

“That’s the beauty of time, huh,” he said, his hands rubbing circles around her stomach, hoping to feel a kick from their baby, “but this is no dream.”

Makoto fondly recalled when Yukari first broke the news of her pregnancy to him. He proceeded to pick her up and spun her around slowly, causing her to giggle at how his expression became jubilant in a way that she’d never seen before. He didn’t think that he would be granted another chance in life, able to spend it with his dear friends and the person who he held close to his heart, now wife.

They both loved children. During Makoto’s time at Gekkoukan, he had spent time with a girl named Maiko who frequented the Naganaki Shrine, often playing with her at the playground, though he helped her out with her parents’ issues. It did pain him to know of her parents’ fallout but was at least grateful to know that, despite their divorce, they would be there for Maiko. That lesson still stuck to him after more than a decade. He also bonded with Ken when the latter was still a child, either by talking about the Phoenix Ranger series or taking Koromaru out for walks. 

When Yukari first landed her role as the Pink Argus, she was a bit nervous if she’d be able to have a positive impact on children, which happened to be the main viewer audience of the Featherman series. However, the amount of fan mail that she received showed that her influence had indeed landed the effect that she yearned for. During her autograph signings, kids would line up, eager to meet their idol. Mitsuru even mentioned of how her own child enjoyed spending time with Yukari whenever the latter had the chance. In the end, she was ready for motherhood, and she had her husband and others to aid her along the way. She made up her mind since the start; she wasn't going to falter. 

“You’re damn right it’s not,” the actress agreed wholeheartedly to her husband, closing her eyes to take in the moment, “we’re gonna make such good parents no matter what hits us.”

The former SEES field leader nodded, positioning his chin to his wife’s shoulder blade, smiling at her direction. He was imagining the kinds of scenarios that he and Yukari would have with their child. Scenarios such as going on a trip to Port Island, Kyoto, Destinyland, or simply spending quality time at home. Aigis had even made a formal declaration of protecting their child from harm’s way. Makoto and Yukari made a comment to the android that their child would be happy to bond with ‘Aunt Aigis’, much to the bewilderment of the latter. However, Aigis was glad to know that her friends regarded her highly enough to care for their child. 

All they could do was await patiently for the arrival of their baby.

Suddenly, Makoto felt something prod from Yukari’s stomach, startling him slightly. It also got Yukari’s attention, much to her amazement.

“Makoto, you felt that, right?” Yukari spoke excitedly.

“There’s no mistaking it,” Makoto confirmed, feeling a kick once again, “it seems our baby wants to say hi, huh.”

Yukari heard Makoto laughing in content, his hands continuing to roam her belly, wanting to feel another kick from their child. Such a moment just felt too good to be true for the actress, and she dared anyone to try taking it away from her.

“How are you doing, little fella?” he spoke at Yukari’s belly, sighing afterwards as his wife’s hands overlapped his, “You know, we’re very excited to finally meet you. Don’t keep your mama and papa waiting for too long.”

“God, you’ve become such a sap within the past couple of years,” she giggled in an incredulous manner as she was able to give him a kiss, “but it’s not a bad thing, I guess.”

Unbeknownst to the soon to be parents, the door opened to reveal Aigis, carrying a few bags.

“I'm home, Makoto-san, Yukari-san. During my outing, I took the liberty to buy groceries for supper tonight,” Aigis greeted, turning to the direction of the couple, analyzing their current position, “am I intruding?”

Yukari immediately shifted away from Makoto’s lap, proceeding to sit by his side, her cheeks tinged with red. Her husband was humored at her reaction, much to her chagrin.

“O-oh, hey Aigis. How did things go?” the actress questioned to her friend, the former dusting herself off.

Aigis went over to the kitchen counter, leaving the bags on top as she then walked to where Makoto and Yukari sitting at. “I took a stroll around Shibuya for a while until I decided to buy some groceries. After all, it is in the best interest to ensure that Yukari-san and her child are as healthy as possible.”

“I appreciate the kind gesture, Aigis. Though we don’t want you to assume that you’re only useful for doing our errands.” Yukari told the android, feeling bad about herself.

“Yeah. I would have done it instead, you know.” Makoto commented, holding his wife’s hand.

However, Aigis nodded her head in defiance, insisting that it wasn’t out of obligation or duty. “On the contrary, I did this out of my own volition. Please don’t think otherwise.”

“If you insist. Though let us do our part next time, please.” Yukari recommended, smiling at her friend.

The android agreed to her companion’s terms, returning the expression at her. Makoto then motioned himself away from the couch and Yukari, making his way to where the bags where. He rummaged through the contents to see what plans for dinner he had in mind.

“Guess I’ll have to do my best in prepping up dinner tonight.” he said humorously.

“Let me assist you, Makoto-san. If that is okay with you.” Aigis asked politely.

“Fine by me.” Makoto permitted, grinning at the android and then to his wife.

While the two were busy chatting, Yukari took a moment to take in the scene. She then brought her hands to her stomach, kneading it with such love and care. The actress felt her eyes water, just elated of how her life had become over the past few years since Makoto’s return. Also, Mitsuru and Akihiko’s child, along with Junpei and Chidori’s child, would have someone else to play with. “Oh, I can’t wait for you to be with us. Me, your papa, and Aunt Aigis.”


End file.
